Comfort From a Friend
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Callie finds out about George and Izzie and turns to Addison, needing her. [CallieAddie! Friends, for now? Will update soon]
1. Chapter One

I wrote this very early in the morning. The next chapter will be better written, hopefully. I'm not sure if I'm going to have Callie and Addison become MORE than friends or not. ENJOY!

----------------

Callie sat staring off, unable to think or move. She heard the door open behind her and knew who it was, her husband. Taking a deep breath, she knew exactly what she had to ask but wasn't even sure she wanted to hear. "Just say it." She stated in a monotone voice.

"I slept with Izzie." George told Callie, watching her closely, unsure what was going to happen now.

Nothing escaped her lips, only the feeling of tears building in her eyes, unsure what to do now. Her suspicions had been true, that was what was bothering her the most. She knew something was going on between them. "I forgive you." She said suddenly, surprising even herself..

"You what?" George asked, starting stunned.

"I forgive you. You made a mistake. We took vows. I forgive you." She said, not looking at him still, unable too. "I need to get to the hospital." She stated, getting up, grabbing her things only to leave without another word, figuring she could catch some sleep in an on-call room, which was what she did, waking early in the morning not feeling any better.

Callie cleaned herself up before getting changed into her scrubs before going off to round on patients and catch up on paperwork, finding the day to be tough, especially after being humiliated in front of half the medical staff, thanks to Izzie. She realized by that night, standing out in the rain, that she didn't forgive George. The pain of knowing he was unfaithful was to much to bare and she was suddenly wishing she had a friend to talk to.

In wet clothes, she went back to her hotel room and sank on the bed, letting the clothes chill her as time slowly passed, unable to sleep, her mind keeping her awake with this sudden situation.

----------

In Santa Monica, Addison found it bright, shiny and boring. What with no patients to see at the Oceanside Wellness Center, she didn't have much to do right now.. She sat staring around her office as if waiting for something to happen. She was about to get up when Dell poked his head in.

"You have a call on line two, it's a Callie Torres. She said it was personal just needed to speak to you." He informed her, figuring she was someone in Santa Monica.

"Thanks, Dell." She said, giving him a small smile before sitting down, picking the phone up excited to talk to Callie whom she missed a lot. She always enjoyed their conversations and such. "Hey Callie." She said into the phone, excited.

"Addison, hey. Sorry to bother you." Came a shaky voice of Callie, one that wasn't often heard by everyone. "You aren't busy… are you?" She questioned, curiously, bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth, shivering slightly, exhausted out of her mind

Addie furrowed her brow, shaking her head, "No, no, I'm free. Callie, are you okay?" She asked, having never heard her friend sound so broken and hurt.

"Um, I just… really need a friend right now." Callie said quietly into the phone, not wanting to have this conversation over the phone. "I wish you were, Addie." She added.

"Callie, what's wrong? I can come up and see you, if you want. Might take me a few hours but—I'll do it." Addison said, worried about her friend.

"Would you? I mean, I don't want you to come out of your way but—I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone." Callie rambled on a bit, looking around the hotel room she was currently staying in.

Addison took a deep breath, "Callie, I'll be there soon. Just give me your address." She said, writing it down before making arrangements to get to Seattle. She got up and went to talk to Naomi before leaving the practice, going home to get a bag of things ready, heading on her way to Seattle.

-Fin

[I'll update soon


	2. Chapter Two

This was a trip Addison didn't think she was ever going to make once she got settled in Santa Monica but here she was, on her way back to Seattle. When her flight landed only a few hours after taking off, she grabbed her carry on and headed off the plane, making her way through the airport only to walk out and catch a cab to the Archfield hotel.

Meanwhile, Callie was trying not to break down, anger and hurt overwhelming her. She kept checking the clock, waiting for Addie. She was relieved when she finally heard a knock at the door. Rushing forward, she unlocked it and pulled it open, seeing Addison.

"Addie, thank you for coming." She quickly said, throwing her arms around her friend, feeling tears now spilling down her cheeks

"Y—you're welcome." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Callie, bringing her into the room, "Let's sit down and tell me what happened." She said, keeping her arms around Callie.

Callie grew still and quiet a moment, pulling back to look at her, "Um--" She cut off, taking a deep, shaky breath before continuing, "George and Izzie slept together." She told her, feeling tears slide down her cheeks.

Addison stared at Callie a moment, unsure if she was serious or not. She was shocked, it showed by her expression, "They what?" She questioned almost needing to hear it again, "When?" She continued, pulling Callie closer to her.

"He cheated on me, Addie. I don't know when… I know there was alcohol involved. I thought something was going on between them…" She sobbed against her friend's chest, clinging to her.

She could do nothing but hold her tight, feeling terrible that she was hurting like this. Her initial thought was to go rip George apart for hurting Callie this way but that would solve nothing. "It'll be okay." Was all Addison could whisper, not even knowing if it would be okay. She seriously didn't know.

"I can't believe he did this." Callie said quietly once she had managed to calm her tears, "W—will you stay with me?" She questioned, looking at Addison, silently begging for her too.

She nodded, wiping her cheeks, "Yes, of course, Callie." She replied, "I got a few days off." She told her, not imagining being anywhere else then right here with her.

"Thanks. I didn't know whom else to turn too. You're the only one I could think that would help me." She said, forcing a weak smile, glad that the one time she desperately needed Addison she came through and was by her side.

"You're welcome. Now, I say we abuse the room service and plot against George and Izzie for hurting you." She said, giggling a bit, "How about it?" Addison questioned, smiling, looking at her, knowing they couldn't literally hurt George or Izzie but they could talk.

Callie could only laugh, wiping her eyes, "Sounds like a plan." She said, smirking, grabbing the room service menu only to flip through it with her, talking about what they wanted to order before she made the call while Addison changed. After the call, she changed herself and settled on the bed with the Addison, waiting for their food to get there before talking once more resumed.

"Izzie had the nerve to apologize to me." Callie told her, eating a few fries, looking over at Addison, telling her the whole situation in the cafeteria only to see a surprised look on her face.

"What a bitch! I can't believe she would do that!" She said, biting her lip a moment, "I think you need away from the both of them." She stated, taking a bit out of her sandwich, washing it down with a swig of diet coke.

"I do need away from them, badly. I just… don't know where I'd go." Callie said, sighing a bit, leaning back on the pillow.

"I could talk to Naomi, see if she would be interested. Then again, I don't know. I'm not entirely sure I'll last there." She said, knowing it wasn't the same as working in a hospital. She didn't get that rush of adrenaline when going into the OR. It was something she missed. She gasped suddenly, "I know! We can both go to New York!" She exclaimed.

A nervous laugh escaped Callie's lips, "What?" She asked, looking at Addison as if she was crazy for even suggesting they go to New York, somewhere she had never been.

"I'm serious. We could go to New York. I mean, I still have the apartment Derek and I had, which I got in the divorce." She said, liking the idea of going back to the City the more she spoke and thought about it. "Fresh start, gets us away from here, me away from Santa Monica." She continued.

Callie only shrugged, "I'll think about it." She said, turning her attention to her food, thinking about what Addison had just proposed to her. It did sound tempting, very tempting.

The rest of the night was spent chatting, the idea of going to New York still fresh on their minds even as both fell asleep.

-Fin


End file.
